OneThousand Birds
by Blooshi12
Summary: After the wave mission, Naruto is taught the Chidori. How will this effect the outcome of the ninja world?
1. Chapter 1

One-Thousand Birds Ch.1!

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! Please!?" A young whiskered boy shouted to an older man named Kakashi.

"No Naruto. I already told you. You need a Sharingan to use the Chidori." Kakashi said sadly.

"Psh, I don't even know why you keep asking dobe. You would only worsen it without the Sharingan." Sasuke Uchiha said smugly. Naruto glanced at him.

"Then why haven't _you_ learned it yet, teme!?" Naruto argued. Sasuke looked at him like he was stupid.

"Are you that stupid? We aren't even back in Konoha yet!" Sasuke yelled back.

Now, you're probably wondering how this started. You see, they had just finished a mission to the wave. The mission went on normally until… (The rest is the same as the cannon.) Naruto has been wanting to learn the chidori since he saw it. It was just… alluring to him.

Sakura took this moment to lecture Naruto about how "Sasuke is right", and "You wouldn't even get the basics!" Kakashi watched this with disdain.

Now, Kakashi isn't an unfair man. He wants to train Naruto more, but the council is forcing him to train Sasuke for completely biased reasons. But now… He saw an opportunity.

Chidori, contrary to popular belief, is not a lightning jutsu. It is a pure chakra move, like the Rasengan. But, with Kakashi's elemental affinity being lightning, it became easier to use with that. That's why Chidori is such a beautiful technique. It can be used with any element, and be just as deadly. But… Only two people knew this… Kakashi and the Yondaime. When Kakashi showed him the jutsu, the yondaime noticed this effect immediately. But back to the story.

Out of every gennin Kakashi observed when making his team selection, Naruto was the only one who had determination, potential, and, most important of all, a pure heart. Kakashi realized on the mission with Obito that he would not live forever. Since then he has been looking over young gennin to become his apprentice. And Naruto was the perfect choice for this task! But how would he get this with the council involved. That was the problem. But here was a solution! He could teach Naruto the _original_ Chidori. The one without lightning! Then, nobody would notice because nobody knew! Kakashi began his plan.

"Actually Naruto, this comes to the team training." Kakashi interrupted. "How?" Sasuke asked. "I will be teaching all three of you one jutsu. This jutsu is one that I thought would suit each of you. This will be your first signature move." Kakashi explained. All three gennin gasped. A signature move!? It was common knowledge that _all_ signature moves were moves that were powerful, and not taught very often. It was tradition that the first signature move a ninja learned was a move that was used throughout their career. They would change it until it became their signature, no longer the one who taught it to them.

Naruto was jumping for joy! This is the first step! This is the first step to becoming the Hokage! All the Hokage's had a signature move! The Shodaime had his Mokuton, the Nidaime has his Suiton, the Sandaime's signature is the fact that he has _mastered _every jutsu in Konoha, and the Yondaime had the _Hiraishin. _This would play key factors in his plan. It would increase his power, make him a reputation, and basically give him a starting point to base all of his new jutsu on! Things couldn't be better!

Sasuke was only thinking on how this would help him kill his brother.

Sakura was thinking on how to impress Sasuke with her technique.

Kakashi stopped, causing the team to stop. "Our mission still has two more weeks until return date. So, I am issuing a two-week training mission in conjunction with this mission. Beginning now." That said, he made two kage-bunshins. "Each of you will be training in a different location with these chakra reinforced Kage Bunshins. We will split up now and meet up a mile from Konoha gates in two weeks."

"Why do we have to split up?" Naruto asked. "Because Naruto, it is tradition that no one is present when a signature is being taught." Naruto nodded.

"Ano, sensei? Wouldn't it be unfair if one of us gets the real you while the other two get fakes?" Sakura asked. Three poofs of smoke covered the three Kakashi's, but when they were cleared, nothing changed.

"Can anyone tell me which on is the real me?" All three Kakashi's stated. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, but he was shocked to find that he couldn't tell. _'He meant it when he said "Chakra reinforced"'_

"Now then, none of you know which one of you has the real me. That fair?" They nodded.

"Now then, let's move out!" And that's where our story begins.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK! Here is to compensate for the hiatus of E.S.!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

One-Thousand Birds Chapter 2

"Let's stop here." Kakashi said as he dropped his bag in the middle of a forest. Naruto did the same. "Now Naruto… What I'm about to tell you is an A-ranked secret." Now this got Naruto confused.

"Why would a jutsu have an A-ranked secret with it?" He asked.

"The Yondaime made it one. But this secret is only known by two people. The yondaime and I." Kakashi stated.

Naruto thought a moment, considering weither he could keep this secret. Kakashi was impressed. Most people would just say yes not knowing if they could keep it or not. After a moment, Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Naruto, tell me what you know about the Chidori." Kakashi said. Naruto tilted his head, wondering what this had to do with the secret, but obliged.

"The Chidori is an A-ranked Raiton assassination jutsu that, using lightning chakra, can impale opponents with one shot." Naruto said. Kakashi was mildly surprised Naruto could figure all of that out with only one look.

"Well Naruto, your only half right. The Chidori is _not_ a raiton jutsu. It is a Ninpo." Kakashi said to the shocked Naruto.

"Wait… Then how come it looked like lightning?" Naruto asked.

"That's because Naruto, even though Chidori is a ninpo, it can be used with all elements. Lightning is just the easiest to master. That's the beauty of the Chidori Naruto, it is powerful on its own, but it has so much potential!" Kakashi said to the now gaping Naruto.

"Ano, sensei? Why are you telling me this? Don't get me wrong I'm thankful, but why tell a gennin student your secret?" Naruto asked.

"Because Naruto, the technique I'm going to teach you is the Chidori." Kakashi said, eye-smiling.

Naruto was doing a pretty good imitation of a fish. "B-b-but how!? You need the Sharingan to use it!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto… Have you ever noticed that things seemed to slow down? That you could dodge attacks that are too fast for most people?" Naruto stopped and thought for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Yeah… It was like everything was in slow-motion… But what does this have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, the reason you need the Sharingan to use the Chidori is because you need faster eyes so you don't get tunnel vision. Now, your eyes _are_ getting faster. This normally wouldn't be possible, but with… you know who, in your body, it could be increasing your senses." Kakashi explained. Naruto shuddered when he mentioned the Kyuubi, but nodded.

"So, the fox is increasing my senses eh? Well then, I'm gonna have to speak to him about increasing my eyes more." Naruto said while sitting down and closing his eyes. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Naruto! Don't!" But it was too late. Naruto went to see Kyuubi.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto walked along the wet cavern until he came across a cage. He walked up to the cage.

"Oi fox! I need to talk to you!" Naruto shouted.

"OW! Not so loud! I'm right here!" A _female_ voice said as Kyuubi came out of the cage. Naruto gaped.

Kyuubi was a red haired young women who looked about 16. She had nine red tails in her back and too fox ears. She wore a sleeveless red shirt and some blue jeans. Did I mention that said clothes were _tight_?

Naruto blushed. This was Kyuubi!? _'Crap! How am I supposed to yell at a beautiful girl like this!?'_ Naruto thought. Kyuubi smirked when she read his thoughts and saw his blush. She walked over to him and smiled seductively.

"Awww… Is Naru-kun a little surprised to see the big, bad demon like this?" She said seductively. Naruto snapped out of it.

"Yes, yes I am. But that's not why I'm here. I need you to-" "Of course I'll power up your eyes, on one condition." Kyuubi interrupted. When the blonde looked at her oddly, she replied," I'm stuck in a cage, watching you life is the most fun thing to do."

"Ok, what's the condition?" Naruto asked, wondering wheither he should trust her or not.

"We speed the merging process. When the yondaime made this seal, he made it to slowly absorb my chakra into you. When this was finished, I would be released as an ordinary Kitsune. Well… I might get to choose a body I guess… Anyway, I'm giving up evil, it's no fun. So I want to get out, but you can keep all of my power." Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Ok… I accept. How do I do it?" Naruto asked.

"Just make a conscious effort to. It should work. Now listen, when we do this, I will not come out immediately, just sometime in the next… six months or so." Kyuubi said.

"Alright! Let's do it now!" Naruto shouted and started to fade.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi said and rushed over.

"Wha-Mmph!" Naruto said as Kyuubi mashed her lips onto his. After a moment she pulled away.

"Thank you…" Kyuubi said. (A/N: For those of you thinking she is coming on too strong, think about it. She has been locked away for 13 years without anybody there. She is craving affection)

Forest

Kakashi was getting worried. Naruto left to speak with Kyuubi, and hasn't come back. It's been about ten minutes. As he was about to summon Pakkun to alert the Hokage, Naruto started to shift. Then he bolted up, touching his lips. He stayed like that for a moment until he saw that Kakashi was watching him. He quickly told him about the conversation with Kyuubi.

"Alright… Be careful though." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and pictured Kyuubi coming out of the seal.

Kakashi watched in suspense when Naruto's seal flashed white. It stayed like that for a few minutes, then went back to its original look. Naruto opened his eyes and turned to Kakashi.

"So… When can we start!?" Naruto asked, excited.

"Right now." Kakashi said bluntly and began explaining.

THE END!!!

Alright. Chapter 2 of One-Thousand Birds finished. I am really enjoying writing this story, so I just might actually finish it!  Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

One-Thousand Birds Chapter 3!

Naruto was giddy as Kakashi finished the basics on how to use the original Chidori. Kakashi ended it with a warning.

"Naruto. Chidori is much more powerful without an element, but is much more draining. So when you can hold an original for 10 seconds, tell me and we'll begin adding an element." Kakashi said and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Naruto shouted to Kakashi. Kakashi just waved a hand behind him, signaling he would be back. Naruto sighed and went back to training.

A black and white Chidori began to form, but quickly faded. Naruto frowned.

"Let's see here… Let's try giving it a constant flow of Chakra." Naruto said and tried. It lasted for about 3 seconds before it faded. "What! That should have worked! Man… Let's think." He pictured what the Chidori with an element looked like. It was blue with crackling lightning chakra around it.

Naruto's eyes widened. Crackling lightning chakra! "That's it!" Naruto shouted. Naruto made the hand signs and began to make a Chidori, except this time, he gave it not only a constant flow of chakra, but released small bursts of chakra too. A Chidori began to form, but this time, it stayed. Naruto counted 16 seconds before he ran out of energy and it died down. Naruto stood there a moment before…

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. Kakashi walked into the area holding something.

"What's got you so happy?" Kakashi asked. Naruto stopped and looked at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! I did it! I made it last for 16 seconds!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Show me." He stated. _'There is no way he got it already… It took sensei a week to get it down…'_

Naruto did the Chidori one more time, except this time it lasted for 18 seconds. Kakashi was gaping. Naruto actually got it down! He regained his composure.

"Congratulations Naruto. You mastered it in… not even an hour! It took the freaking _yondaime_ even a week!" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto's eyes went wide at this, before he started cheering again.

"Naruto. Do you wish to begin the elemental Chidori?" Kakashi asked. Naruto was in front of him in a second. "Yes!" Kakashi chuckled and gave Naruto a slip of paper. Naruto looked at the paper confused.

"That's chakra paper. Channel your chakra into it to determine which element you are. If it burns its fire, if it moistens its water, if it turns into dust its earth, if it crumples its lightning, and if it cuts its wind. Try it." Kakashi explained. Naruto channeled some chakra into his paper.

It cut in half, and then one side of the paper crumpled up, while the other side got set of fire. Kakashi watched on with interest.

"Interesting… You have an affinity with Wind, Fire, and Lightning. Very surprising." Kakashi said. Naruto started cheering. Kakashi calmed him down. "Naruto. We only have time to master one, _maybe_ two elemental Chidori's. Which element to you wish to begin with?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sat down and went into deep thought.

'_Pick lightning, Naru-kun'_ a voice said in his head. _'What the- Kyuubi!?'_ Naruto thought. _'Yes, because the seal is weakening, I can speak via your mind'_ Kyuubi thought back to him and Naruto felt her leave.

"Lightning. It would be better to know how the only one mastered is done so I get a feel for using elemental chakra with it." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. "Alright then, let's begin." And with that, they walked over to the tallest tree in the forest.

"Now Naruto, while the original is more powerful and draining, the elemental is better with strategic purposes and requires better control. I've seen your control. So I want you to make 100 Kage Bunshins and have 50 of them work on the tree walking exercise, and have the other 50 come with my Kage Bunshin. You will stay with me and I will explain the exercise that will help with your Lightning chakra." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Sensei? Why would having Kage Bunshins do the work help?" Naruto asked. Kakashi eye smiled. "Because Naruto, everything your Kage Bunshin learns will be transferred to you when they dispel." He said happily. Naruto's eyes widened and immediately did that task asked of him.

After all of the Kage Bunshins left, Naruto and Kakashi began to talk about the training. "Now Naruto. When your chakra control is up to snuff, I will tell you the training exercise for your lightning element." Kakashi said. "What will we do until then Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his nickname, but answered. "We test your limits." He then led Naruto to a boulder. "Naruto, I want you to hit this boulder with as many Chidori's as you can until I say stop." Naruto nodded and began charging up a Chidori.

--20 minutes later—

Kakashi's mouth was dropping quickly. Naruto had used the _original _Chidori, the one that was more chakra consuming, 17 times! _17 freakin' times!_ And even then, he still looked like he had about 40% of his chakra left! He kept waiting until the 23rd time, when Naruto collapsed on the ground with exhaustion. He was barely conscious. Kakashi walked over to him. "Great job Naruto. I could only use it 4 times before exhaustion." He then picked him up and walked over to camp. He then felt Naruto groan in his sleep and his Kage Bunshin's memories come to him, showing that each Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. He chuckled. Looks like he wouldn't need more than one day for chakra control after all.

THE END!!!

There you go! Chapter 3 of One-Thousand Birds! I'm really getting into this story. And as for the pairing… well, I haven't decided except that it will be an OC. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

One Thousand Birds Ch.4

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Naruto opened his eyes painfully. "Ugh. Did anyone get the number of tails on the bijuu?" He asked to himself.

"Actually, the Chidori was inspired by the Six-tail. (1)" Kakashi's voice rang out. Naruto turned to see Kakashi sitting on a tree stump.

"Oh hey Kakashi-sensei. How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. You were only out for the night." Kakashi answered. Naruto nodded and got out of the makeshift bed and stretched.

"Alright!" He shouted putting his fist in the air. "Time to get to work on _Raiton: Chidori_!"

"Actually, you can't yet." Kakashi said as-a-matter-of-factly. Naruto face-faulted. He shot up immediately though.

"What do you mean!?"

"Your speed needs to increase before you can use it." Kakashi stated.

"Then why didn't you train me in that _before_ you taught me the original!?" Naruto shouted again.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Actually… I forgot." He said bluntly. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You... forgot?"

"Yes."

"That's it."

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"I hate you."

"Alright! Let's begin!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was running across a field over and over to increase his speed. This normally wouldn't be so bad… Except he was wearing 20lb a limb.

"Damn you Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto shouted when he finished his 13th lap. Kakashi just ignored him.

Naruto kept running until he collapsed from exhaustion. That was around… his 56th lap. Kakashi walked over to him and tossed something next to his mouth.

"Eat it. It's a soldier pill." He said. Naruto obliged.

Naruto got up easily after that. Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Now, I want you to do one more lap, but as fast as you possibly can without the weights."

Naruto nodded and took of the weights. He ran the lap in 1/3 the time he could normally run it. Kakashi nodded and smiled under his mask.

"Alright. _Now_ we can get started on the _Raiton:Chidori_." Kakashi said.

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright Naruto. First, I need you to take this." Kakashi said as he threw Naruto a lightbulb.

Naruto caught it effortlessly. "What is this for?" He asked.

"It's for your Lightning chakra training. You need to light up that light bulb with lightning chakra alone." Kakashi explained.

Naruto pondered this for a moment before trying. The light bulb spark, but didn't light.

Kakashi was mildly impressed. Naruto actually used his lightning chakra and not his regular chakra on the first try.

Naruto thought for a little longer before asking a question that surprised Kakashi.

"How many light bulbs do you have?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment before saying," About 23."

Naruto nodded and put his hands together in a cross seal. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" and 23 Naruto's appeared.

Each one took a light bulb and began practicing. Naruto continued this for around 20 minutes before he dispelled them all, and re-made them.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _'Impressive thinking… Naruto dispelled them after a period of time and re-made them so they all have the knowledge and can get farther…'_

Naruto continued the training for around an hour before…

"YATTA! I did it!" A random clone shouted.

Once Naruto heard this he dispelled them and re-created them for more practice with it.

After around five minutes all the Naruto's were doing it around perfectly. Naruto dispelled them and found that he could do it with ease. He turned to Kakashi.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei! I'm ready to begin learning the _Raiton: Chidori_!" He shouted.

Kakashi nodded and walked over to him.

"Alright. I took the liberty of making a 3-step plan that should help you use it." He said. Naruto nodded.

"First step, gather lightning chakra in your hand and make your it's enough to make electricity crackle around your hand, but weak enough not to draw attention."He explained. "If you do so correctly, you will use the jutsu, _Raiton: Chidori Mahi_."

When Naruto gave a confused look, Kakashi explained. "All of the elements of the Chidori have a weaker version that has a different effect, just in case you aren't aiming for a kill. _Raiton: Chidori Mahi_ is a technique that stuns your opponent by sending small electric pulses through their body."

Naruto nodded and began to try. He immediately felt a burn on his hand.

He jumped in a shout before looking at Kakashi as if to say," What the hell was that?"

Kakashi chuckled. "What? Just because you have the Lightning element, you think your invulnerable to electricity? Heh, kids these days."

Naruto just glared at him before thinking. _'Hmm… If the lightning hurts me… then how can it be in my body at all? Well… The lightning really just comes from the chakra, so the chakra won't be effected by it! That's it!'_

Naruto began to make another Chidori, but this time covered his hands with the remnants of the lightning chakra he was using for the technique. Kakashi watched with his Sharingan active.

'_Brilliant… I knew you needed to cover your hands with chakra, but using the excess chakra that is made with every technique for it? Ingenious.'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto continued this and got a _Chidori Mahi_ in his hand. He began jumping and cheering at how he would totally beat Sasuke now.

Kakashi looked at the sky. "Oi, Naruto. Let's head in." he said as he walked towards the camp.

Naruto looked around. It was indeed, night. Naruto was surprised. He was so caught up in training, he didn't even realize the time!

Naruto walked back toward camp and went to sleep, eager for more training tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

13 days later

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Naruto and Kakashi were walking towards the gates of Konoha when they saw Sasuke, Sakura, and the other Kakashi's coming as well.

Naruto waved at them. "Hey guys! How was your training!?" He shouted to them.

Sasuke, and Sakura walked up to him and smirked. "Much better than yours, that's for sure." Sasuke sneered. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Odds are, you couldn't even finish learning your technique, let alone master it."

Naruto looked downcast for a moment before becoming angry. "Please! Mine could probably destroy both of your at once!" He argued, determined to get them back.

Kakashi finished reading through the memories that the Kage Bunshins had and spoke.

"If you're so anxious to show off your techniques, then why don't we have a little competition when we get back to the village?" Kakashi said.

The gennin looked at him. "What kind of competition?" Sakura asked.

"We go to the training grounds, each of you will demonstrate your jutsu and alterations and I will judge them." He said.

The others thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Alright, I'm going to go to the Hokage to report. Meet me at training field 7 in one hour." He said and vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Team 7 was at the training field when Kakashi showed up. After the usual "Late" rant, they got ready to begin. Naruto grinned.

'_This is gonna be fun.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There you have it! Chapter 4!

(1): The Rokubi no Raijuu, the six tail, is said to have power over thunder. So I used that as an inspiration for the attack.

Now listen up! I have a poll that I need votes for!

Poll 1: Which pairing?

OC

OC Harem

Secondly, I need suggestions for Sasuke's signature. I have Sakura's, but Sasuke is hard for me to think for. If you have an idea, please PM me!

Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5

One Thousand Birds Ch. 5

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright, Sakura, you go first." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded and stepped further.

"_Ninpo: Sakura Yaiba_!" She shouted after doing some hand seals.

Many Sakura petals began to fall. Sakura concentrated for a moment, then moved her hands. The petals moved with her. She began to cut the trees to sticks. (Think Byakuya's {Bleach} Bankai and Shikai)

She did this for about ten seconds before she collapsed from exhaustion.

Naruto and Sasuke were gaping. They were both thinking along the lines of this…

'_Holy freakin' sh*t! I'd hate to piss her off!'_

"That is the _Sakura Yaiba_. It uses my chakra to create small blades, that in the sun, look like sakura petals. I use chakra strings to move them." Sakura explained.

"Alright, Sasuke, you go next." Kakashi said, unsurprised at what Sakura did.

Sasuke got out of his stupor and stepped forward.

He went through some hand seals and shouted, "_Ninpo: Chakra Buzz-saw_!"

A small, thin buzz-saw made of chakra appeared 2 inches away from his hand. He ran towards the tree and sliced it clean in half with a _thrust_.

"The _Chakra Buzz-saw_. It creates a spinning blade of chakra in your hand. Due to how wide it is, it can slice things in half with a thrust." Sasuke said emotionlessly, but if you listened closely, you would have heard arrogance.

"Nice job Sasuke. Naruto, it's your turn." Kakashi said.

"Ha… We might as well watch a civilian attempt a water dragon. It will never happen." Sasuke said mockingly. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah! That baka can't do anything correctly!" Sakura agreed.

"Which version Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Use the lightning, it will make them jealous." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Sasuke and Sakura were just watching, wondering what they meant.

Naruto nodded and began to make hand seals. When he was finished, a small blade of lightning was in his palm. "_Raiton: Chidori_!" He shouted and slammed the Chidori into the tree, creating a hole in it.

If you listened closely, you could have heard a narrator going, "Dot Dot Dot!" in a musical tone.

"What! Why does the dobe get to learn that!? You need the Sharingan to use that jutsu! So why give it to him instead of an Uchiha like me!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura was quick to agree.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun deserves that jutsu more than that baka! Besides, how _can_ he even use it without the Sharingan?" Sakura asked. Kakashi sighed while Naruto scowled. Naruto was getting mad at these two.

"Well Sakura, we tested Naruto's eyes and they just happen to have the definition and reflex of the Sharingan. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Naruto _is _half Uchiha." Kakashi stated much to the anger of the other students.

"Take that back! As if _he_ could be related to someone like me!" Sasuke shouted, enraged at the thought.

"Yah! Naruto-baka is too idiotic to be an Uchiha!" Sakura agreed. Naruto glared at the two before walking towards the gates of Konoha.

"I'll see you later Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he walked off. Kakashi sighed and let him go, ignoring the two other students protests.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto walked into his apartment and grabbed what little possessions he owned.

"I'm sick of this! I'm always getting belittled and looked down on! Why can't I be treated like a normal person!? -sigh- At least I have the old man, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei. They're nice to me! But still… How can I just take this for three people? Should I leave? No… I can't do that… Konoha is the only home I know…" He pondered with dismay.

He looked at the small pile of things he assembled. He saw the Chidori scroll that Kakashi gave him.

'_One-Thousand Birds… Heh… funny… the predicament I'm in. A bird longs to be free… and here I am… stuck in this hellhole I call a home… I wish I were a bird… Able to go wherever I please…'_

Naruto got up and decided to take a walk. After walking for a few minutes he reached the gates.

"Hey Kotetsu, Izumo, can you sign me out for a few hours? I'm going for a walk." Naruto asked.

They nodded. "Sure thing Naruto."

Naruto thanked them and walked out of the village. Little did he know of the Root ANBU watching him.

'_Danzo-sama will be pleased that we have a chance to finally kill the jinchuuriki…'_ he thought as he left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was walking through the forest trying to calm his nerves when he saw a river nearby. He walked over to it and sat down hoping the water would help him think.

He sat like that for a long time before he heard a scream. He got up immediately and ran towards the source of it.

When got there he saw two girls tied to a tree and some thugs trying to do something to them, but Naruto couldn't tell what from where he was standing.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto shouted at them. The thugs turned.

"None of your business kid, now go away!" one said. The girls looked at him, tears flowing out of their eyes. Now that the bandits moved, Naruto could see what they were doing.

They were going to rape them.

Naruto's blood began to boil at this. He glared at the bandits with as much killing intent as he could muster at the bandits.

"You… You bastards… That is the one thing… That's unforgivable!" Naruto shouted as he made hand seals. He knew that they deserved no mercy.

Electricity began to form in his hands. "_Raiton: Chidori_!" He shouted as he charged.

The bandit's eyes widened as they saw this. It was common knowledge how lethal the famous Chidori was. They tried to run, but it was too late.

Naruto yelled as he stabbed the Chidori through both of them at the same time. He made sure to hit the vital areas of their body, to make sure they never got up.

More bandits came into the area. "Hey! That was our boss! Get 'em!" One shouted.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he dodged an attack. He jumped into a tree and made even more hand seals. But these hand seals were one-handed. Man he was glad to have Kakashi teach him that.

"_Raiton: Twin Chidori_!" He shouted and jumped out of the tree and into the battle.

He took out bandits for what seemed like hours before he finally beat them all. And man was he tired! He turned to the girls and untied them.

"You two alright?" He asked. The two girls were still stunned from all the bloodshed and could only nod. Naruto smiled.

"Great! Now I gotta get back to Konoha now. See you later!" He said as he ran off.

As he was entering the forest again a Root ANBU ninja squad appeared in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are under arrest for killing these people, attempting to rape these girls, and stealing one of the most famous jutsu in Konoha!" The leader said.

"What!? These bandits tried to rape the girls! I just stopped them! And Kakashi-sensei taught me the Chidori as my signature move!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah right! Stop lying! We know you did this demon! And Kakashi would only teach the Chidori to someone worthy of it, like Sasuke!" The leader said and signaled them to attack.

Naruto dodged the assault and threw some kunai which were easily dodged. He landed in a tree and made a cross-shaped hand seal.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" He shouted and multiple Naruto's appeared, all making hand seals.

"_Raiton: Chidori_!" He shouted and sent his army of clones at them.

The ANBU tried to dodge but couldn't get away from so many Naruto's.

After the bloodshed Naruto was panting hard. The girls were dumbsrtruck. Not by the blood, as they are from a ninja clan as well, but the fact that he _could_ do all that! Most people oud be down after 2 Chidori's!

"Well… That's all for me… too much… wasted energy…" He said before he fell down, passed out.

The last thing he saw were the two girls from earlier running towards him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YES! I FINISHED IT! And its pretty long too.

Anyway, give some feedback on Sasuke's technique!


End file.
